


Caught

by Medikitty



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Augur of Ebrietas, Caught, Crossover Pairings, Embarrassment, Gen, Masterbation, Pining, Sibling Bonding, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tentacles, not in that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medikitty/pseuds/Medikitty
Summary: the last few days, the Choir halls hushed amongst the week of the hunt. Many members were gone and the rest? Left to study, tend to those who were not affected and well others?The student gasped, hand taking into his hair as he panted in fervor, "ah..Mmmm...Mast- hah— Mic-co—"Then suddenly the door to the dorm room swings open with a gusty breeze.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HoonterofHoonters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoonterofHoonters/gifts).

> Birthday gift for my love <3

"Hah~..." 

A hot puff of air escaped into the cool, serene atmosphere. It had been that way for the last few days, the Choir halls hushed amongst the week of the hunt. Many members were gone and the rest? Left to study, tend to those who were not affected and well others? 

Thin fingers clasped the white crisp bed sheets, nails sinking into them. Another hushed mewl escaped the choir disciple, his head rearing back against the headboard with long, wavy locks of ashen hues cascading down his lithe shoulders. His bangs clung to his cheeks and forehead from the perspiration that collected in his disheveled state. Though his black under-robe and snow-white overcoat were even so on, the cotton pantaloons, stocking garters and stockings were left scattering the floor. 

The hand that wasn't gripping the sheets in wanton explored himself. It hadn't been too long ago he had been taught by the particular scholar that plagued his mind about this. His palm slid and prodded the slug between his legs right behind its head in a manner that it obediently agitated. Tentacles of glistening electric blues and platinum whites erupted from its mouth. Similar to a snake unhinging its jaw, the creature's throat split downwards to allow the tendrils to emerge. Its appendages suctioned instantaneously around the boy's hips, constricting sensitive areas to relearn the terrain. 

Doujun had to smother his mouth with his gloved forearm as he stammered out a muffled moan. Attempting not to outcry the man's name that left him feening… trying to be as hushed as possible. The slick creature though showed to know and with its thinner tentacles, it shrouded them teasingly around the heated length between the boys' legs. It recognized him. After all, this was not Doujuns Augur slug. No, no-no. It was not. 

The student gasped, hand taking into his hair as he panted in fervor, "ah..Mmmm...Mast- hah— Mic-co—"

Then suddenly the door to the dorm room swings open with a gusty breeze. Doujun yelps loudly in surprise by the unexpected guest, his immediate instinct to tuck all his robes and skirts down. Though hidden the creature did not startle and if anything writhed its appendages making the suction cups 'pop' along his hip bones, eliciting an embarrassing squeak from the student. Silver eyes glassy with eyeliner that had oozed down his eyes beamed at the doorway.

"M-Malachi? You're back? A-already?!" Doujun faltered holding down his grabs that were in chaos to hide his zealous behavior prior to the intrusion. 

Malachi had a smile plastered onto his face as he examined his brother. Hands coming up to his mouth in a look of awe. "I had no idea Professor Slug lord made you this happy! Awwwe!~♡" 

If frenzy could form through the utter emotional overload of embarrassment, Doujun would be a puddle of blood now. His thighs attempted to close to block the creatures wriggling, however slick with various contents both celestial and bodily, the slimmer snake-like tentacles wiggled their way through. The student squirmed in his bed still looking hard at his brother. 

"I-I— M-Mal, don't dodge my question!"

"Huh? Oh! Right, the beasties seemed to have lessened around the Cathedral Wards so a few patrols were sent back to their studies and duties." The taller student said nonchalantly as he picked up a small celestial spider that had been biting at one of his piercings. He waltzed over, kissing the creature like a pet before flopping himself on the foot of the bed. 

Doujun could only stare agape, there were times he really could not understand his brother. His casual openness had always eluded the elder. 

Setting the spider on the bed, Malachi looked over, nibbling his lip with a faint pink to his cheeks. "You are so adorable, I honestly had no idea heh...I mean to this extent. Mico isn't someone I would have expected you to be so happy over I mean I alw—"

"Mal…"

"Not saying he isn't a good guy, I mean the Augur of his you have there? That's not just any old one you pluck out of the lab—"

"MAL, PLEASE." 

Doujun puffed his cheeks with a pout, his bangs falling in his face, hair frazzled. He looked like a heated mess handling the aftermath. The younger looked at him blinking, his attention devoted wholly to his brother. Heaving a lofty sigh Doujun did his best to sound calm despite the evident tremor in his tone. 

"Malachi, there are some things that well, that we ought not to be so careless to share!— You're my little brother and I want to be that good example to you!" 

There was a lengthy pause where they looked at each other with stoic thoughtful expressions. It was apparent in the quirk of his brow that there was an amusing comment wanting to spill out from Malachi. Doujun's eyes only managed to narrow.

Leaning over with little to no warning, the taller boy grabbed a hold of his brother. Towing him over Malachi bound his arms around Doujun's shoulders in a fond embrace. Concealing his face in the back of his sibling's head, the silver curls tickled his nose. 

"You are an exemplary brother, by Kos I would be a damned fool if I thought otherwise. I love you so much but, you needn't feel so secluded with your private curiosities! We are grown now you know, Doujun?" Malachi mumbled through Doujun's hair, nuzzling him. Gradually Doujun eased and leaned into his brother. "I know…" was all he could muster, his cheeks cherry tinted. 

"Besides…" Mal chirped with his head shooting up. Boldly an arm extended downward and slithered beneath the smaller student's skirts. Doujun tensed, spilling out curses before he felt the creature clung to him suddenly release his pelvis. Holding it out in front of Doujun to plop in his hand, Mal pecked a damped temple whispering teasingly:

"I've fucked far worse~" 

The vulgar term made Doujun squirm a little, his hands trying to clean up the creature in his palms. Malachi gave him a tighter hug and another kiss to the head, "Now let's get you cleaned up I'm  hungry !...I mean unless you weren't done. You know I coul—" 

"MAL." 

The choir boy laughed and released his brother to stand up, flattening his robes.

"Alright, alright. Baby steps!" He snorted and dodged a pillow thrown in his direction. Turning on heel, the hunter wandered to the dressers dotingly selecting clothes for his brother. Not looking at him he couldn't help but add, 

"though I'd be careful with that one...the teal-colored ones don't like to let go until they've had their fill…no wonder he offered you that one! Haha!"

Another dodge and a flurry of curses followed him out the door before he was whisked off to the dining halls.

~~Fin~~

  
  



End file.
